ADORADO TORMENTO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: El par de esmeraldas brillaron hipnotizadas con una visión tan gloriosa frente suyo, un mar de hermosura mezquina dada en una sonrisa de sanguinarios dientes, su paraíso de penumbras pero con lo más codiciado cercano, un sueño que endroga y aun sabiéndolo no deseaba razonar. "VILLAINOUNS" (Black HatxDemencia)


_**Hola lindos. Terminé esto el viernes pero no había podido pulirlo. Pues como ya se pusieron profundos de trasfondos con las teorías y demás, quise intentar con parte de una. La verdad no me imagino a Demencia como alguien traumada, el personaje me transmite mas jugeteo que otra cosa, pero si creo lógico que Black Hat tuviese sangre tan fría como para valerce de cosas tan bajas, (El sujeto es un sensual maldito lol) aunque me di cuenta que no me gusta escribir drama para esta serie, se me hace más hacer locuras, ya tengo 3 ideas lemon anotadas XD**_

 _ **¡Muchisisimas gracias aquienes leyeron mi anterior fic FlugxDemencia "DEMENCIAL TRAVESÍA" jamás había visto tan alta la gráfica de lecturas en una semana con algún fic! Quien no lo haya leído aún y le interese se encuentra en mi perfil n.n**_

 _ **Aviso: Oocs, Black HatxDemencia.**_

 _ **Nota: Editando. Parece que ya existe la categoría de Villanos en fanfiction así que como dije al publicar esto hace semanas, lo reacomodo. Y curioso después de tantos años en la pag y no sabía que se puede cambiar categoría desde hay, en vez de resubir lol momento de estupidez.**_

 _ **Villainous pertenece al talentoso Alan Ituriel, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

 _ **26/05/2017**_

* * *

 **"ADORADO TORMENTO"**

Era su primer amor, un caballero de sombrero de copa que entraba con encanto a su mansión. La forma de caminar tan rígida, pero con cierta gracia al dar cada paso, su galantería desbordando sus sentidos al dar un buenos días a los vecinos que salían por algún motivó espantados.

Pero ella no podía temerle, lo que menos asía es escapar al verlo, se dirigía todos los días después de clases en lugar que su casa a unas calles, a la reja de su recinto en forma de sombrero, aferraba las manos en los barrotes y lo miraba salir oh solo pasear en el jardín. Algo le decía que él sabia que lo observaba y por ello a propósito lo asía.

Era mucho más mayor que ella, pero jamás supo cuanto, cosa que no le importaba.

Escribía en sus cuadernos todos los días, se mantenía alejada de todo a su alrededor porque estaba embelesada, no era una antisocial, su alma es vida de colores profundos, pero estaba enamorada y solo ese señor vestido de negro ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Su nombre con apellido estaba en todo lugar que con lapicero brillante rosa marcaba entre suspiros.

"La señora de Black", "La apellido Hat", "Prometida del caballero Hat", "Novia de Black", "Dama de Black Hat" etc, etc, etc con corazones repintados, etc.

Los días eran largos sin verlo, las horas cortas al estar parada vigilando sus salidas y entradas a su mansión, sus ojos verdes se sentían ansiosos por cada centímetro del hermoso ser que habitaba el lugar. Las noches solo podían ser de fantasearlo entrando a su habitación y llevarla aun mundo donde solo estuvieran él y ella.

* * *

Su corazón tan nuevo en esto latió aun nivel que le asusto, su cuerpo juraba desvanecerse y sus sentidos se adormecieron, todo en un instante que por primera vez las puertas se abrieron.

No toco, aun no se sentía lista para ello, pero si agradeció que pasase como regalo de la vida justamente hoy que cumplía un año mas de esta, se juraba que si nació fue solo para amarlo.

* * *

Luego que las puertas se abrieron todo se quedo negro, no hubo dolor solo un leve toque en su cuerpo, no supo si fueron horas oh días cuando abrió sus ojos verdes, percibiendo solo oscuridad, consumidora pero a la vez acogedora.

Grilletes apretaban sus muñecas y tobillos, se encontraba de rodillas con claros músculos dormidos, tenía sed y preguntas, pero es lo que menos podía importarle cuando una leve luz entró en lo que parecía una puerta.

—Lo ves ya despertó. ¡Podrias dejar de ser una bola de nervios antes que te despoje de tal sentido!.

Dijo una figura delgada e imponente que abrió por completo la puerta, discutiendo con otra más baja.

—P... Pero jefesito... Era normal preocuparse ya casi anochece y...

—¡CALLATE! Solo empieza antes que nos atrasemos más con esto.

La ojos verdes podía distinguir la rudeza de firmeza en la voz fría, mientras el miedo y la duda gobernaba la otra, no sabia a que se referían y su corazón vivía una angustia que atormentaba.

—Pero señor... Ella es muy joven, una niña.

Hubo una pausa tan corta que solo por la tensión se sintió larga.

—La identificación en sus cosas hacían ver que apenas cumplió catorce justó ayer...

—Huesos y sangre joven doctor.

Mientras la primer voz parecía luchar por soltar las palabras, la otra poseía un tono tan helado que asustaría a cualquier ser humano.

—Justó lo que se necesita para resistir estas cosas.

Casi se percibio un tono burlón en lo siguiente.

—Y no finjas moralidad conmigo Dr. Flug. Sé que el sueño de todo científico es experimentar con humanos, no digamos de un científico malvado.

El cascabel de una serpiente parecía adornar la punta de esa lengua venenosa.

—Y aquí tienes el banquete, solo debes servirte.

Aun algo mareada la ojos esmeraldas juro que escucho como alguien tragaba grueso, debía haber un nudo en su garganta, mientras ella solo pensaba lo peor temblando como la pequeña que era.

—No. Contra su voluntad.

Logro decir con toda la firmeza el hombre de ciencia, aunque eso significaría recibir un castigo terrible mas tarde, no podía hacerle algo tan vil a alguien que no tuvo ni voz oh voto en esto.

Black Hat gruño fastidiado, existía algo de nobleza en su asistente y eso lo volvía insípido para cualquier villano, más tarde le enseñaría como te paga la vida si intentas ser gentil con otros.

—De acuerdo.

Se acerco a la joven inclinándose, dejando a una de sus rodillas acariciar el suelo, sosteniéndose en su bastón con una mano, mientras con la otra tomo el mentón de esa pequeña criatura en crecimiento.

—Si lo que tanto necesitas es una aprobación por su parte.

La cabellos negros vibro con el trato del suave guante fino en su piel, descubriendo a su gran amor a milímetros de su rostro sonrojado, la escasa luz escabulléndose por la puerta le permitió perderse en los ojos más hermosos que destilaban malicia, la maldad irradiaba tanto en cada perfecta facción de su oscuro rostro, sus labios mantenían un estado neutro pero le erizaba cada fibra sentir su aliento chocando tibio en su cara.

—Te la daré.

Escuchó que le dijo a su aparente secuaz, antes de mostrarle una sonrisa perversa que solo asía aumentar la belleza única de ese hombre de clase alta, sintiendo con ello que no podría estar más enamorada.

—¿Aceptarías someterte a un completo infierno por tal de servirme?.

Su tono había sido entre seductor y tramposo, como si se estuviera jactado de su presa al ni siquiera ocultar su malévola intención. Sabía tan bien de los sentimientos de esa joven por él, lo intuyo desde que la noto embobada por días en los barrotes de su casa, la enloqueció más al mostrarse a diario ante ella. Las ilusiones hacen tan manipulables a las personas inferiores, sus años de maldad se lo enseñaron.

El par de esmeraldas brillaron hipnotizadas con una visión tan gloriosa frente suyo, un mar de hermosura mezquina dada en una sonrisa de sanguinarios dientes, su paraíso de penumbras pero con lo más codiciado cercano, un sueño que endroga y aun sabiéndolo no deseaba razonar.

No podía hacer nada, no tenía ni habla, pero su mirada inocente de enamorada le decía todo a la reencarnación del mal.

Él aumento su sonrisa poniéndose con gracia de pie, ni una sola arruga se mostraba en su ropa fina, el sombrero se mantenía rígido como su espalda, al igual que el ego de poseer el toque siniestro de siempre conseguir lo que quiere.

—Completado, Dr. Flug.

—P...pero...

—¡Ya aceptó!.

Lo más cercano al diablo se transformo en un monstruo que no se distinguió bien en las sombras, pero espanto horriblemente al científico estando claro sólo a su vista.

—¡Me tienes harto con tu supuesta moralidad!, ¡Ya acepto con esos ojos que me dicen se torturarían solos si se lo pidiera!, ¡AHORA PONTE A TRABAJAR!.

Otro de tantos golpes atino al hombre de ciencia, terminando en el suelo junto a la chica apresada por el fuerte impacto en su delgada figura, en lo que el señor de la casa abandonaba el lugar.

—Esto...

Logro decir el que cubre su rostro luego de quejarse con la caída.

—Debo comunicarte.

Empezó diciéndole a la joven inmóvil, intentando tomar el lado técnico, con un tono obligado de profesionalismo.

—Que se realizara una serie de experimentos donde veremos cuales son las reacciones de tu cuerpo a ciertos procesos, buscando modificar tu organismo con una cruce de especies que logre ciertas habilidades nuevas en ti, para ello debo abrirte y...

El nudo en su garganta aumento al escuchar como la pequeña dijo en un tono apenas audible.

—¿Notates lo hermoso que se veía al sonreírme?.

Hasta ese entonces el Dr. Flug se percato de una sonrisa que parecía estar pintada en el níveo rostro, como si jurase jamás abandonarla. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría sonriendo? Probablemente desde que Black Hat le sonrió con cinismo. Aparte que sus ojos verdes poseían en este instante un brillo que juraba iluminar a la Tierra.

—Me quiere.

Y el mirada oculta no podía sentirse más miserable con eso.

Era claro que el nombrado Black nunca llegaría a querer a nadie, que estaba jugando con los sentimientos y la joven vida de una persona, que también el tendría el papel de su verdugo obligado por su jefe, que esto era cruel al con solo un simple gesto de sonreír llenaba de falsas ilusiones un corazón que ama otro inexistente.

Pero nada podía hacer, Hat quería que se arreglase el error del sirviente ideal, nada de empezar desde cero creando una especie, la experimentación con un humano fresco seria la apropiada, ¿Y porque no con uno que se puso a su disposición espiando su casa?.

—Prometo hacer que no te duela, mantenerte siempre con la anestesia hasta que todo haya terminado, evitar que existan mutaciones monstruosas, cuidar bien de ti para que te repongas y esto sea beneficioso en lugar que dañino para tu organismo.

Era lo único que podía hacer Flug por esa cabellos negros, intentando inútilmente de limpiar su culpa, daria de todas las maneras lo que este a su alcance de la situación.

Pero ella no parecía oírlo oh estar asustada, solo alegría se apreciaba en su semblante, estando atrapada en la imagen de los bellos labios que anhelaban los suyos.

—¡5.0.5 ven te necesito!.

Le grito el doctor al osito que esperaba en el pasillo, mientras asía sumo cuidado de retirar los grilletes.

—Por favor ayúdame a cargarla.

Le dijo al experimento fallido que curioso entró luego de asomarse a esa oscura prisión, no limitándose en sonreír a la jovensita que parecía estar feliz por algo, haciéndosele bonita a diferencia de todo en esa casa. Quizás al fin tendría una compañía dulce que no pasase ocupada en un laboratorio oh le dijera error cada vez que escalofriantemente lo viese.

—Sus piernas y brazos deben estar dormidos por el tiempo que transcurrió aquí.

Dejaron el pequeño calabozo situado de bajo de la mansión, cosa que en una época Black Hat ocupaba con mucha frecuencia.

—Debemos dejar que se recueste. Su espalda por no decir todo su cuerpo debe estar cansado, mañana me ayudaras a transportarla al laboratorio.

El oso esponjado la mecía en sus regordetes brazos suaves, quería hablar con ella pero igual que el científico ya había notado que se encontraba su mente en otro lado, quizás soñando despierta algo que la hacia muy feliz al no dejar de sonreír, no tenía corazón para despertarla de ese trance. Limitándose hacerle la siguiente pregunta a su creador con un sonido, cosa que Dr. Flug como quien lo creo se sabia a cabalidad lo que comunicaban cada uno de ellos.

—¿Oh su nombre?.

La vio de reojo en los brazos azules.

—Su identificación decía Mariana... Pero el señor Hat dijo que él le elegiría uno nuevo, algo apropiado.

Otro sonido vino del ojos tiernos, ganando una medio oculta sonrisa del doctor.

—Si 5.0.5, estoy seguro que le gustara.

El oso la abrazo en alegría, mientras que el científico rogaba en sus adentros que todo saliera bien, y la única chica de la mansión se hundía en un paraíso de fantasías del que no quería escapar nunca.

* * *

Y de esa forma fue como pasaron de ser tres en ese recinto para ser cuatro. La niña bautizada Demencia por Black Hat respondió favorablemente a la experimentación, como positivo que no muriese y tomase algunas habilidades, escalar paredes, tener mejor resistencia y espíritu de la destrucción, aunque si hubo un par de efectos secundarios como cambio en el color de cabello de negro a rosa intenso junto con verde, colmillos y lo más cercano a garras.

Black Hat le había gritado muchas veces a su mano derecha que estaba inconforme.

Demencia no hispiraba en lo mínimo miedo, es más parecía simpática para quien la viese. Demencia no sentía la ácida semilla del mal en sus entrañas, más bien las cosas que hacia para molestar eran travesuras de alguien de su edad. Demencia era la única que no le temía irritándolo, y más bien en lugar de respecto no dejaba de insinuarle cosas a la vez que lo desnudaba con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Era demasiado alegre, demasiado sonriente, demasiado viva...

Todo lo contrario a lo que un ser podrido como él pueda tener cercano.

Sin embrago seguía en esa oscura mansión. Le dio su libertad al no estar complacido con el resultado, pero ella no se despego del lugar, debido que el verdadero motivo de porque no puede dejar de reír y sentirse dichosa al habitar la residencia Hat, es precisamente porque puede ver a diario al dueño de su alma, fantaseando que algún día llegara amarla, esperar a impresionarlo cuando se de la oportunidad y demostrarle que no importa a que deba renunciar si puede estar con él.

Mariana quedo en el olvido y con ella se llevo su pasado. Si tubo amigos y parientes, si tubo cordura oh fuese alguien normal... Ya no podía recordarlo.

El alias de Demencia lo eligió su señor por ese hecho, existía locura en esa chica como uno de los defectos en la experimentación. ¡Pero ella lo sentía a cosas del corazón! Los sentimientos aveces no tienen cordura, solo se sienten como pequeñas vacas vampiros mutantes revoloteandote en el pecho. Así de adorable.

Lo curioso es ¿Por que Black la conservaba junto a él y no la a destruido por sus incontables atrevimientos?.

—Maléficos sueños, mi soñado Black jajaja.

Le había dicho aun aparente dormido villano en su escalofriante sofá de la sala, no era la primera vez que lo encontraba muerto de cansancio en algún sitio de la mansión, así como tampoco era la primera vez que usaba su misma gabardina para arroparlo y se quitaba su apreciado atuendo de iguana con cuernos, para brindarle una mejor almohada suave, pero sobretodo no era la primera vez que llegaba más lejos en la travesura de besar sus labios tibios, a como quisiera mientras no despertase.

Ya llegaría el día que él le dejaría hacerlo consiente, eso era lo único que su tratonada mente podía decirle.

Por el momento se conformaba con esto y que fuese su centro, quedando perfecto el dicho de adorado tormento.

El ser que representa el mal abrió su infernal mirada, una embustera sonrisa de dientes afilados se pintaba en su codiciable rostro, lamiéndose los labios con su insípida lengua, justó luego que la ojos verdes subiese las escaleras, de seguro a su habitación dejándolo en conveniente soledad.

—Me sorprende que llevando un par de años aquí.

Se puso en pie, caminando majestuoso apoyado en su basto, mientras que con su mano libre apretaba el gorro de singular iguana, oliéndolo y así disfrutando el delicioso aroma deleitoso, asiendo con tal acción que su mirada obtuviese un brillo distinto al que siempre en presencia de todos muestra.

—Aun no sepa que los demonios no necesitamos dormir.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa rara de fics linduras, a decir verdad no me gusto como quedo, cuando hago drama me acostumbre a bañarlo en un sentimiento esperanzador de constrate... Pero es que Black Hat es tan... mezcla de Anti-Cosmo/Murdoc jajaja bueno intente que se sintiera cínico y seductor, ni idea si quedo. Si alguien quiere recomendarme su fic tendré mucho gusto de leerlo nwn no importa la pareja oh el tema, lo que ahora más busco es ver la interacción de los personajes, me caen tan bien los 4 peques.**

* * *

 **Con las teorias que se han formado de fans. Quiero dejar mi opinión personal, no tienen que leer esto sino quieren y disculpen el excesivo bla bla:**

 **Dr. Flug: Aclaro que no creo en la teoría que Flug esta quemado de la carita, más creo que usa la bolsa por tímido. No creo en la teoria del avión por algún presentimiento. Y si creo en la teoría que es más que trabajador de Black su esclavo, siento que si alguien esta obligado en esa mansión es él... No me lo puedo imaginar como el típico científico loco malevolon lol.**

 **Demencia: Si creo que es un experimento de cruze de especie con un reptil. Pero más que sentir el síndrome de Puro Hueso, intuyó que ya sentía una atracción desde antes de ser parte de la organización por la guapura de su jefe a quien le ronronea 7w7 (jajaja 100 puntos por eso Demencia XD). Si creo que su nombre es Mariana y que no recuerda nada de su pasado, también creo que no le interesa si se siente feliz con su vida actual. La veo más que malvada juguetona, cosa que como la adorabilidad de 5.0.5 le irrita a Black.**

 **Con Black Hat y 5.0.5 solo puedo decir que ambos sacan grititos en el ámbito femenino pero por distintos motivos lol la verdad la mayoría de teorías solo rodean al otro par.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


End file.
